


Oblivion

by biggyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Derek, Love, M/M, Magic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn With Plot, Superheroes, Superpowers, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggyed/pseuds/biggyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My love for Teenwolf and Superheroes drove me to write this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training Room

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf Fandom. So comments and suggestions are much appreciated. Tried my best to correct everything, all mistakes are my own. Anyway enjoy, I guess update and length of chapters will be determined on the amount of kudos and comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a sex scene, so I looked up examples from other fandoms. I apologize if there are any similarities to another sex scene you've read. All in all I hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that there will not be another sex scene for a good while. I want to focus on the story and when the time comes, I will write one in. Thanks again I hope you enjoy!!!!

It’s been three years since Stiles joined the Oblivion Corps. Always working alone it took time getting used to working alongside a team. At times it was harder but having multiple people watching your back really made a diffrence. Considering the team being made up of people he had grown up with made a hell of a lot easier. His mother and father had been part of the team in its first run, now it was his turn. What also made it easier was that he had developed the same powers that his mother had. She was considered “the most powerful mystic arts magician”. He still has a lot to learn if he wants to ever live up to that title as well. She had taught him everything he knows but there was still so much he needed to learn. Alas here we was in a giant building filled with other superpowered beings, in one of the top teams. 

TRAINING ROOM  
“can we take a break?”, Stiles whined  
“no we need to keep training”, Scott said  
“no, you need to keep training, you always loose”, he corrected  
“I go easy on you so I don’t hurt your ego”, Scott tried to explain.  
“sure buddy”, he said already walking away.

In a quick second he was pinned to the ground.

“this doesn’t count Scott, no cheap shots”, Stiles exclaimed turing his head back to see not Scott but Derek was the one who had pinned him down.  
“I’m pretty sure it does, especially when said opponent has forwarned sensing”, he explained.  
“still a cheap shot, but then again that always was the only way your able to beat me”, he says standing up and brushing himself off.  
“your delusional Stiles, there’s always one outcome of our training sessions and that being you being knocked out”  
“alright buddy, you and me right now!” 

“I think that’s my cue to leave”, Scott finally speaks up already heading out the door.

I’m serious Derek no holding back”  
“I never do”, he said with a smirk.

Without warning Stiles charges towards Derek but Derek doesn’t move or make an advance to dodge and attack. Not only does he not attack he turns his back to Stiles. He reaches into thin air like he holding something by the neck and slams it to the ground. Stiles appears out of nowhere under Dderek’s grasp looking shocked. 

“I’m not a magic user and I know the rules about casting illusion spells”  
“what Mr. high and mighty is that?”  
“you never let your opponent see you cast one or you should study a hands free spell”, Derek says spreading Stiles legs further apart so he’s in between them.  
"But like I told you same outcome every time, you, beneath me", he says, breath hot against Stiles ear.  
Stiles brain finally seems to reboot after being stunned for a quick minute. He swiftly flips them, so that Derek is under him and he straddling Derek’s hips.  
"I don't know, I think I like this outcome is much better”

They stare at each other. Stiles can feel his bravado slipping so he quickly speaks up.

"Just to get it out the way?", Stiles asks sheepishly, knowing exactly what Derek was thinking of  
"Just this once and not a word to anyone”, Derek says quickly and Stiles nods in agree

Stiles gives him a small smile and that’s seems to be the only reassurance Derek needed, crashing their lips together in a hot passionate kiss. He begins to trail his hands trailing down his back to squeeze his ass cheeks. Stiles gives a small moan to the touch, not use to being touched down there, but keeps his lips on Derek's. Derek lifts his right hand and sticks to fingers into Stiles mouth, ordering him to slick them till they’re nice and wet; with his other hand he pulls Stiles pants down exposing his ass. When he feels like his fingers are lubed enough he shift them back down to Stiles puckered entrance and circles them massaging him and slowly begins to enter him slowly. Stiles hisses from the pain but more from the intense pleasure of being stretched. Sure he's fingered himself but it's much different having someone else do it to you, especially when that someone has hands two times the size of his.

Derek adds another finger but instead of teasing with slow circular motions he slams in the three fingers making Stiles whimper and moan simultaneously, Stiles tries to reach for his cock but Derek slams his hand down on Stiles ass again rough this time, a massive red mark spreading on his ass.  
"No touching, I want you to cum with me inside you or not at all", Derek states.

Stiles whines and says in a horse voice, "come on, enough teasing I'm ready, please Derek", He didn't know where this needy side came out of, but at this point he was ready to be fucked and deflowered. Yeah this was his first time, but he wasn’t gonna ruin the moment telling Derek that.

Derek swiftly takes his fingers out and slaps Stiles's ass making him whimper. Derek lifts Stiles off him and flips him so he's on all fours. Derek positions his cock to Stiles entrance. He spits onto his cock and rubs it over Stiles.  
"Just do it already, I'm ready", Stiles whinnes.

Derek slams his dick into him so fast while Stiles is distracted. He's buried to the hilt and Stiles is squirming trying to adjust to the intrusion and trying to get Derek to move.  
"You want it so bad, show me fuck your self on it", Stiles doesn't need to be told twice. He fucks back onto Derek's dick like his life depends on it. His moans rip left and right out of his mouth and he feels himself getting nearer and nearer to his orgasm building like a tidal wave of pleasure just from Derek's dick. Stiles cums on the ground below him with Derek whispering "that's it, that's good boy". His ass muscles clenche on Derek's dick and it's enough to have Derek moaning and tipping over the edge and spilling his seed into Stiles. When he's done Derek sags onto Stiles back kissing his nape.

Derek finally pulls out and lays beside him spreading his arms. Stiles lays his head Derek's arm and they bask in the afterglow. He feels himself begin to drift off but finally Derek speaks up,  
"I think we should get dressed", he suggests  
"Yup", Stiles replies. They quickly and quietly get dressed. They remain quiet and keep their gaze off one another. When they're fully dressed they just stand there and look at each other not really knowing what to say or do. Derek finally breaks the awkwardness, leans in and pecks a kiss on Stiles lips and walks away exiting the training room.


	2. First Time Let Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F@$# Derek and his stupidly glorified face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to start introducing more characters and their abilities, hopefully by the fifth chapters I've revealed all of the main characters powers. I also want to start adding art to each chapters maybe like a rough sketch of costume since well they are superheroes, idk let me know what you think about that. Anyway hope you enjoy, all mistakes are my own. Please leave a comment or a like if you enjoyed and don't be afraid to leave suggestions.

The team entered their headquarters through the warp beams. They had just finished a mission in Seattle. Deucalion a super powered demon with the ability to manipulate fire, call the dead and teleport, decided to reek havoc thinking that just because he was in another state he would go unnoticed. Having faced him before it didn’t take long or much effort, they didn’t even need all members.

“Seriously how does this guy keep breaking out”, Issac asked.  
“The idiots at Eichen Penitentiary don’t have neatralizing cells”, Erica stated.  
“ Well, call them and ask if we can set up a power neatralizer around the building”, Chris commanded  
“On it”, Lydia said. She being the one in charge of computer expertise and information broker and providing intelligence and computer hacking services to assist the team. She was never out on the battlefield, she did her job from headquarters.

Everyone went their separate ways to their rooms. Well everyone except Scott. he followed Stiles to his.

“so why do I feel like Derek was striping you with his eyes during the mission?”, Scott questioned.  
“I don’t know”, Stiles tried to play it off “thinking about it you didn’t seem very concentrated either”  
“I was plenty of concentrated, as for the Derek thing”, he lifts his shoulders, “what can I say I’m hot commodity”  
“your lying”, Scott points out  
“what?”, Stile asks trying to sound innocent and clearly failing. 

'the whole shoulder thing, its you're tell, your lying"

Silence

“ok fine!, remember how you left us the other day in the training room?”  
“oh yeah, things were getting a little heated”  
“yeah that’s an understatement, well train wasn’t all we did”, Stiles said cheeks going flushed. Scott just starred at him like he didn’t get what Stiles meant and Scott bless his heart probably didn’t.  
“We fucked, Scottyboy we had sex”  
“Sex!!??”  
“Jesus keep it down!”  
“you had sex with Derek?”  
“yes”  
“why”  
“because”  
“you were tired of being a virgin?”  
“yes, well no, it just sorta happened”  
“did you like it?”  
“obviously it’s sex”  
“no, sex with Derek, did you like it?”  
“I mean considering he aesthetically pleasing, yeah I did”, he blushes, “I mean it wasn’t how I imagined my first time being, a little more raunchy than romantic but yeah I did”  
“that’s great, we’ll talk more later cause I think I’ve heard enough about your sex life than I need to”  
“oh shut up Scott”  
“but seriously bro, I’m glad it wasn’t all bad even if it was with Derek”, he laughs like the little boy he is inside.  
“me too honestly and I know he wouldn’t have done anything I didn’t feel comfortable doing”  
“can I ask you a very serious question and no lying bro”  
“apperantlly I can’t even if I did, so shoot”  
“is this gonna be a thing, you and Derek?”, he had actually thought about it. Him and Derek in a relationship. It was more of a beautiful nightmare than a sweet dream. Losing his virginity with Derek was something straight out of a porno, it was hot and well as he told Scott, raunchy. He didn’t really know if he wanted raunchy. He wanted his first time to be romantic and filled with well love and sex with Derek was not filled with love it was filled with aggressiveness and domination, not that he was complaining. He just didn't know if it's what he wants. Then again what does he know about what he wants.

The next day Stiles decided he was gonna talk to Derek. They haven't spoken since their "encounter". Scott was right though, he hasn't been himself since having sex with Derek. Every time he saw him he would have flashbacks. The way he brought him down to moans and groans only with his fingers. The way his ass had felt when he slammed into him so abruptly making his hole burn with pleasure.

So here he was outside Derek's door trying to decide wether this was a good idea or bad. YOLO!!, he thought and knocked on the door. It only took less than a second for the door to open. When it did it revealed a very shirtless, a very sweaty Derek that was only wearing black gym shorts that clung to his lower waist revealing his reassure trail. Which Stiles knew he had cause well you know they did what they had done.

"Oh hey Stiles"  
"Hey Derek... can we talk?"  
"Yeah, come in", Stiles took a deep breath before entering.  
He went and sat on Derek's bed, while Derek took a chair at his desk and turned it facing Stiles.  
"Uhm, so what's up?"  
"Not much, how's life?"  
"Its going good, yours?"  
"Its a mess actually"  
"Why's that?"  
"Scott found out", Derek seemed to tense a little at hearing that.  
"I mean its fine, I expected you to tell at least Scott"  
"I didn't tell him he sorta figured it out, he's very perspective when it comes to curtain things that don't have to do with school"  
"What'd he say?"  
"that it looked like you were stripping me with your eyes", at that Derek clears his and turns away, trying to hide his blush.  
"Were you?"  
Derek stays quiet for a good minute.  
"Maybe... but it doesn't matter cause it meant nothing, we were just resolving the problem, things are back to normal it was a one time thing and it won't happen again, trust me"  
Ok ouch, Stiles thought. Here he was about to maybe declare his undying love, well not love but lust maybe either way, OUCH.  
"Of course it won't, wouldn't dream of it, it was ok at best anyways", Stiles says getting off the bed and heading out the door.  
"That's not what it seemed like when you were begging me to fuck you!", Derek yells back but Stiles keeps walking away.

When he gets to his room he locks the door behind him and just leans his back on the door sliding down to a squatting position.

He's not gonna cry cause fuck Derek and his stupid face. Who is he kidding he already feels his pathetic tears running down his cheeks.

Some first time it turned out to be.


	3. Simulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibilities and more possibilities

Things went back to normal after their argument. In the following weeks they went on missions and locked up bad guys like nothing happened between them. Derek never seemed fazed when Stiles would enter a room or even if they were forced to have a conversation.

On the other Stiles was dying to tell Derek off but if he did he would know that it meant a little more to him than just a quick fuck. Maybe Isaac was right, maybe he cant have unemotional unattached sex. He liked to believe that wasn't a bad thing, but looking at his current situation maybe it was. He can't be blamed though he didn't want this or expect it to happen. It was his first time he really didn't have any clue on what to expect but he certainly didn't expect for Derek to say it was nothing. Sure he also said something fucked up but he didn't mean it. “Good at best” was not what he would describe it as. It was hot and animalistic and definitely unattached. 

So maybe he wanted it to be more, the feeling of Derek's lips on his drove him crazy just trying to remember it. The way he kissed his cheek when they were done made him want more of that. Them laying together in the same bed or anywhere for that matter, he would take it. He could live with rough sex if it meant getting to spend more time along side Derek.

He was truly and utterly fucked. 

Curse Scott for not telling him that loosing you're virginity for the first time made you all stupid the head. 

SIMULATION ROOM

The Simulation Room is a room built to train in advanced and dangerous situations. Luckily no real damage comes to harm the subject who is training. Reason being, the Situation Room runs on brain wave lengths to function. It taps your brain cells and allows it to project holographic objects and environments that can be touched without fazing through them. 

Stiles was in the middle of beating “the boss level” as he calls it, when he was brought back to reality.

“What the heck! I almost beat him”, he exclaimed.  
“Choosing a situation that you've beat a thousand times does not count as challenging yourself sweetie”, Lydia says  
“Yeah well tough”, he says sticking out his tongue out  
“Real mature”, she deadpans  
“What do you want Lydia?”, he asks  
“What I can't come see my bestfriend without a secret motive?”  
“No you can, but I never said anything about a secret motive so you basically just answered my question, em’I right?”  
“I think I liked you better when you couldn't even form a sentence in my presence”  
“My “Red Queen” please forgive”, he bows  
“Much better”, she smiles, “but you are correct, I do have a alternative motive and that being that I've notice your sulking mood in the past weeks and I know exactly why that is”, she explained  
“Uhm I don't know what your talking about”, he says looking away  
“I'm not even gonna dignify that with a reply and proceed along, your lonely”

He looks at her confused and quickly hides it  
“Yes that's exactly what it is”  
“I know sweetie, I'm a genius remember? It doesn't take rocket science to see how depressing and pathetically lonely you look”, she smiles  
“Rude”  
“But it's ok because I'm here to help”  
“Help?”  
“Yes, I have found you the perfect guy”  
(“Derek?”), he wanted to say  
“No I don't want to go on a blind date with some random guy, Lydia”  
“He's not a random guy Stiles, he's hot and one of us”, Derek? He start to believe it.  
“Ok then who?”, he asks  
“Jordan”  
“Jordan? You mean like X10 Jordan?”  
“Yeah the one with all the guns and bombs”, Lydia adds

Stiles thinks about the offer he really does. He's met Jordan, Jordan is a nice guy and he's an amazing superhero and leader of his team but Stiles still can't seem to get the possibility of Derek out of his head. Derek had made it pretty obvious he wanted nothing more from Stiles. Perhaps at least going on a date with Jordan would help distract him from Derek. 

“So?”, Lydia demands. He thinks about it again before replying, “ I knew it!”, Lydia declares  
“What”, he asks  
“Babe, no one in their right mind would say no to a date with X10, especially not you right now, I know you need a distraction”  
“I don't know what you mean by “especially not you” but I have no idea what on earth your talking about Lyds”, he says lifting his shoulder  
“Yes because your gonna pretend I don't have access to cameras inside the Training Room”, at that Stiles remains completely still, blush spreading his cheeks.  
“Don't worry I didn't watch all of it”  
“What exactly did you see?”  
“Enough to know where it was leading”, she smirks making Stiles blush again, “but what I wanna know is why you didn't feel the need to share this with me?”  
“It was a one time thing, he didn't want anyone knowing and I didn't think it was gonna happen again, which it hasn't”  
“But you wanted it to?”  
“Yeah kinda”, he says sheepishly.

Lydia gets a huge grin on her face and Stiles thinks she about to make fun of him but instead she says  
“Trust me take the date with Jordan”  
“Why?"  
“Simple, we’ll make Derek want what isn't his”, she smiles evilly  
“Isn't this kinda messed up though? To Parrish that is”  
“No, I'll let him know, he'll understand”  
“Derek isn't the jealous type though”  
“Every guy is the jealous type, trust me babe”  
“Ok, but if he finds out I'm blaming you”  
“He'll be thanking me if anything”  
“I don't know why I listen to you”  
“Because you’re a mess when it comes to relationships”  
“I've never even been in one”  
“Precisely”  
“Speaking of relationships, how's Jackson?”  
“Do you really care?”  
“No, but I care about you”  
“We're ok, we haven't really seen much of each other lately. He's been busy with his new team in London and well I've been busy with us”  
“There's nothing wrong with going to see him, I think we can survive at least two days without you maybe four days tops”  
“Doubt it, if I leave I'm sure there won't be anything to come back to”  
“We're not that bad”  
“Your right, your worse”  
“All jokes aside I'm serious, you should go see him”, she thinks about it before answering  
“No, if he wants to see me he'll come”

He should think like that, if Derek really wants more he'd come to Stiles. He shouldn't have to be trying to make Derek jealous to get a reaction out of him. If Derek had just simply stopped thinking about Stiles, he wasn't gonna waste his time thinking about Derek either.

“Anyway, I'll let Jordan know and hopefully he'll agree to help”  
“No, don't tell him, I want to actually go on this date, Derek motives aside”, she looks at him quizzically but seems to understand after a quick second  
“Ok, only if your sure”  
“I am”, he gives her a reassuring smile.

He wants to forget Derek. He wants to find someone that wouldn't say their “love making” didn't mean anything. So maybe Jordan was that guy. He seemed harmless enough when they had met, guns and swords aside. He was also in a top team, heck, he was the leader of his team. He was gonna go into this date with nothing but an open mind and a multitude of possibilities.


	4. DarkStar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenger Approaching!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lag, I've been trying to write a fight scene and it's hard but I really tried and yeah, so hopefully you like it. Again sorry for the lag! Thanks for the kudos everyone <3

The team heads out to New York to fight a siren that goes by DarkStar. She uses black magic as opposed to Stiles white magic that is pure as light, while black magic feeds on the the souls of others corrupting itself. Chris didn't want to take any chances and acquired the help of a separate team.

“Alright we want to keep damage control to a minimum, we all know DarkStar and what she's capable of, so I brought in team Delta to give us a hand”  
“Pssssshhhh we don't need help”, Erica retorted  
“Yes, yes we do babe”, Boyd told her  
“Thank you Boyd, as I was saying we wanna focus of tiring her out till we exhaust her magic and she starts relaying on psychic powers”  
“Why don't we just have Stiles battle her in a psychic showdown!”, Liam a member from team Delta exclaims excitedly.  
“Because Stiles isn't strong enough to take her down on his own”, Derek explains avoiding looking at Stiles  
“Excuse me, I'd have a better shot at winning than you”, Stiles throws back.  
Derek remains quiet not continuing their usual banter, It throws Stiles off a bit not having him say anything back.

“Derek is right Stiles, your not ready to face her or anyone else for that matter”, Chris proceeds.  
“Well not if people don't believe”, he says under his breath  
“I believe Stiles can!”, Scott smiles at him, “But we are here man, you don't need to prove yourself, we all know what your capable of”, Scott bless his heart  
“Thanks buddy, but I really don't care if no one else believes”, he says looking directly at Derek.  
“Of course we believe”, Jordan says, giving him a smile that Stiles returns.

Stiles wasn't aware that Derek was giving Jordan the stink eye, well more like the stinky eyebrows in his case. Lydia however did see, she saw the look in Derek's eyes, the jealousy. Derek realized that he’d been caught by Lydia quickly looked away. giving Lydia a look that was almost a plead for her to keep quiet.

Lydia just smiles devilish knowing her plan was going accordingly.

 

TIMES SQUARE

They find DarkStar in the most populated area, Times Square. A few of the members stay hidden on roofs and in between buildings. Not wanting to reveal all their assets and have backup if things go south. 

 

“DarkStar!”, Chris shouts his voice echoing through the city.  
“If it isn't Christof and his lackeys”, she says giving him a sly grin  
“You are under arrest under the Oblivion Corps S6 jurisdiction, you are order to stand down or deadly force will be used against you”, Chris states  
“Yeah yeah We've done this before”  
“It's protocol, you understand”  
“Please Chris let's not act like you've been able to actually last long enough to use deadly for, as you put it”, she mocks 

 

Chris cocks his two pistols and rapid fires them sending multiple bullets at Darkstar. She quickly deflects them with a wave of her hand rendering them useless. Next he pulls out a crossbow and fires exploding arrows that fill the sky around DarkStar with explosions.

Boyd runs off a building leaping into the air, fists together like a missile. She sees him and waits for him to get closer, when he's close enough she opens a worm hole making him disappear and reappear through the end of another one, ramming straight into Chris and knocking Chris and himself unconscious.

 

On a roof top nearby Stiles and Allison watch below as Chris and Boyd remain unconscious.  
“I can't just stand here and watch, I can beat her Allison and you know it”  
“I know stiles but if she get in your head, you could lose control and how much of the city do you think you'll take with you?”  
“I won't loose control, I wouldn't risk lives like that if I didn't think I'd be able to control myself”  
“Your not listening Stiles, we know how capable you are, we also however know how capable she is, we're doing this together”  
“Allison, look down there he just took down your father, Boyd, Erica and Derek, how much longer do you think we’ll last?”  
“We have back up”, she tries  
“Our backup consists of Jordan (which is a 2.0 version of your dad), Isaac and Kira”  
“And the twins”, she adds  
“How long do you think a twelve feet giant will last?”  
“Stiles, we will win”  
“No Allison, I will win… for all of us”

“TROPELET ENOYREVE NIHTIW A NET ELIM SUIDAR OT YTEFAS”, Stiles quickly chants.  
“No Stiles!”, she exclaims. It was to late though. She, along with everyone else around them started to disappear in a flash of blue light. Stiles was left alone on the roof top, DarkStar looking up at him with a wicked grin.

Stiles levitated into the air and off the room till he was twenty feet away from DarkStar, starring each other down.

“Ah so they did bring their little Wiccan”, she smiles evilly, “I'm assuming you teleported everyone out of here, what exactly do you think you've accomplished by doing that? You think you'll manage to beat me on your own?”  
“I don't think, I know bitch”, Stiles gives her a huge grin. 

 

That seemed to piss her off because in a quick flash BlackStar shoots multiple bolts of lightning towards Stiles.

“TCETORP EM”, Stiles chants making a pink shield of light appear, guarding him from the lighting bolts.  
“Spoken spells, novice”, she mocks  
“GNIDNILB STHGIL”, he chants causing a ball of light to blind everywhere. He quickly chants a teleportation spell that has him sent a good distance away from DarkStar.

He was going to have to plan out a strategy if he was going to have any chance of defeating her, all-while doing it before the team has time to return. 

“EVIG EM HTGNERST”, he chanted hoping the spell would last long enough to power his other spells.

A bolt of lighting stuck the alley he'd been hiding in  
“Foolish boy, you think I wouldn't find you, your magic is that of a novice magician and to think you’re the pathetic embryo that Claudia produced. 

“EDIH EM MORF EHT KRAD”, Stiles quickly chants. The spell hides him from being detected by another magical being or user.

“No more child, show yourself and fight me like the man you pretend to be”, DarkStar demanded.

Out of thin air Stiles appears behind the Siren and casts a gravity spell on her, making her fall fast and hard to the ground. He then summons a twenty foot luminescent elephant made of energy that radiates blue. The elephant charges down ramming itself into the ground below where DarkStar remained pummeled under, exploding causing a blast that buried her further under the rumble. After the cloud of dust disappeared Stiles lifts the rubble away, revealing a very bruised and bloody, a very unconscious DarkStar. He lifts her unconscious body with his telekinetic power and surrounds her in a cube of energy preventing her from escaping or using her powers if she manages to wake up.

 

His teammates finally return just as he's descending to the ground, they didn't look to happy. He couldn't really tell what was what because his eyes felt heavy as well as his body. He quickly tried to chant “LAEH YM SDNUOW DESUAC YB ELTTAB”. 

His body gave out and Stiles started falling to the ground. Boyd quickly rushed to him in time to catch his limp body into his arms.


	5. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!! Hope you like this chapter, I've written the next one already just touching it up. So it should be out soon. Thanks for the kudos your all awesome ducklings 
> 
> Flow my Instagram  
> @selftitledart

After Stiles defeated DarkStar, he felt his body go numb. All his senses shutting down until he felt himself slip from consciousness. 

It's been three weeks since then and Stiles remained asleep. Chris said it was due to the amount of energy he exhausted to cast spells, he called it a "magical paralysis". Everyone took turns staying with Stiles, even his father had traveled to the base to look after him. Derek however seemed to be the one volunteering the most.

It wasn't that he thought it was his fault, sure he did make a comment on how Stiles wasn't strong enough, but he didn't mean it in that way. He knew Stiles was strong but he also knew he wasn't invincible.

So he had sat through all three weeks. He was sure that after this was all over he would still be able to hear the sound of the monitor for months, but he'd continue to sit.

So maybe there was a part of him that knew it was all his fault.

Lydia would come around and tell him that he needed to sleep. He didn't feel like sleeping, he had to remain awake so that when Stiles woke up he could apologize for what his words had caused. He knew Stiles wouldn't look at it that way. Stiles would never blame anyone for the choices he himself made, even if they were inspired. 

Memebers of other teams would come to visit, they wouldn't really say much to Derek. Derek doesn't really have the energy to spend it on small talk either, he uses the time to rest for a moment.

He's been by Stiles bed for four days straight when they fnally send Erica. She comes blazing through the door and demands him to go take a shower because “Stiles wouldn't want to wake up to you nasty stench”, she yells. He runs a hand through his now shaggy hair. His five o'clock shadow has grown into a full on beard. 

Stiles woulda loved his beard.

He looked outside and its dark now. He seemed to have lost track of the time. Derek knew it was pointless trying to argue with Eric so decided to save his breath and heads up to his room.

Just showered in some clean clothes and food in his stomach he starts to make his way back down to Stiles, when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it to reveal Stiles father.

“Oh, Hello sir”, Derek greeted nervously  
“Hello Derek”, John voice sounding unnervingly calm  
Derek was still kinda of in shock from seeing Stiles father at his doorstep, it was kinda unsettling. John just stood there with his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat and that got Derek's brain functioning again.  
“Come in, come in!”, he saying stepping aside to let him in.

John walks in and sits on a windowsill.

“So ive heard you've been staying withy son everyday for the past three weeks”, he says curiously.  
“Yes, I did”, he's with a neutral voice, not really knowing where this conversation was going.  
“Well thank you, I've been away as you know but I'm here now and I wanted to thank you”  
“Your welcome sir, it's my fault your son is in a coma anyways”, he says looking down at the ground ashamed  
“How so?”, John asks curiously  
“I told him he wasn't strong enough to to defeat DarkStar, so he went and wist us away to do it alone”  
“Son my son is one of the brightest human being I know but he's also one of the dumbest  
“I agree but it's still my fault”  
“Did you force him to do it alone?”  
“No”  
“Did you hold a gun to his head and make him do it?”  
“No”  
“Then stop with the pity party and go back down there and wait for my son to wake up because I know that you'll need to hear it coming from him”  
“Yes sir”  
“and I don't know what's going on between you two, well I do cause let's face it his bestfriend is my wife's son, so I have a little intel”  
“I messed up any possibility of anything with your son”  
“He's a very forgiving person Derek, just talk to him when he wakes up, he'll surprise you sometimes “  
“I will sir”  
“And Derek”  
“Yes”  
“Enough with the sir already, call me john”  
“Yes siii… John”, he smiles  
“Now I'm going to go see my son”  
“Uh John?”  
“What's up Derek?”  
“Can I ask why you don't seem worried”  
“Worried?”  
“Yeah, about Stiles”  
“If I've learned anything about magical beings, it's that one hundred percent of the time it's believing and I believe Stiles is going to be ok”  
“But your wife sir”  
“I guess I didn't believe hard enough”, Derek didn't really know what to say after that so John continued, “he's got his friends, me… You believing that he'll be ok, I think that good enough”, he smiles at Derek, “don't you think?”  
“Definitely”, Derek replies  
“Now, excuse me son”, he nods his head and leaves.

Derek didn't know what to make of their conversation, was it maybe a green lights date his son. Even if it was he'd have to get a green light from Stiles and who knows if that's ever gonna happen. John had a very optimistic outlook on life and if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he probably caught it from Stiles.

 

Another week passes making it four weeks in a coma.

Derek was sitting in a chair laying his head on Stiles bed. He had fallen asleep for a good two hours now. 

“Derek”, there's a tap on his head  
“Derek?”, another but more persistent, more annoying  
“Derek you fucken bitch wake up!”, Derek jumps from the bed startled. He looks around to see who woke him up but mainly to punch the fucker in the face. He turns to Stiles and sees he's awake and sitting up.

“I've been calling you for the past hour”, stiles exclaims angrily  
“Stiles”, is all Derek says  
“Uh yeah that's me”, he retorts  
“Stiles!”, Derek yells this time  
“Are you ok sourwolf?”, Stiles asks  
“Your awake, holy god your awake!?”, Derek says running out the door yelling Melissa’s name.

Melissa comes into his room, not letting anyone in.

“Stiles sweetie your awake”  
“It appears so”, he says jokingly with a smile  
“You had us worried”  
“Oh psshhh, you know me”  
“Yes I do, so this humorous attitude your trying to pass off, isn't working on me”  
“It never did”, he says a solemnly  
“How do you feel?”, she asks  
“Released that I'm awake and scared”  
“Well your awake and we'll get through this together, your father is here”  
“On base?”  
“Yes”  
“Hmm, that old man”

Just then the door opens revealing a very upset looking Chris. He enters the room silently and walks to the edge of Stiles bed.

“Chris not now”, Melissa warns  
“I'm not going to show sympathy because he's in a E.R bed that he put himself in”  
“Excuse me I saved your life”  
“And nearly killed yourself”  
“I'm fine”, he exclaims  
“What do you think woulda happened if you didn't chant that last spell?”, Chris questions  
“Well I did, so that's all that matters”  
“No what matters is that we were there as a team, this was not a one man job and I don't care how much you had to prove yourself because you ego was hurt, we had a plan and you disobeyed orders”  
“What orders, watching her take you all out”  
“I had a plan”  
“A shit plan”  
“A plan that you weren't given info about for the same reason I didn't want you to fighting her, you don't think that she knew you were there”  
“I beat her”  
“You just think you did”  
“What the hell does that mean”  
“You only just gave her a good amount of your energy, she absorbed your magic”  
“So! I contained her”  
“She let herself be captured”  
“What!?”  
“She destroyed half of sector S, she's gone, all thanks to you”  
“Chris that's not fair”  
“What's not fair Melissa, is that there are plenty of qualified people in this base that deserve to be on this team, people who can follow orders and not act like children”, he says looking directly at Stiles, “people who'll think about their teammates before themselves”  
“I did think about my team, and half of New York City”  
“Stiles, you are here by removed from Team Alpha and put under surveillance until further notice”  
“What does that even mean, surveillance?”  
“It means until we figure out what to do with you, I will be appointing someone to be with you at all time”  
“That's bullshit”


	6. Remaining Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like Stiles experiences normalcy for once in his life... Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry sorry it took so long to update, but thank you for reading and thank you for the kudos and bookmarks!!!! I lobe you guys   
> ヽ(^。^)丿  
> PS. Please follow my IG   
> @selftitledart
> 
> Love y'all <3

Alpha Team 26 was formed after the 25th team was disassembled due to half of the team being taken down in the Summit War. More than half of the Oblivion Corps was killed in the very same war. Only a few member of the Oblivion Corps, Chris being one of them. He earned his spot on the Oblivion Corps. His years in the Oblivion Corps have him authority over most member of the Oblivion Corps, one of those members being Stiles. 

Stiles history with the Oblivion Corps did him a sort of immunity. Exceptions being he never compromised his team. To Chris the battle with DarkStar was him compromising his own safety as well the safety of the rest of his team. So Stiles was out and being kept under surveillance. 

 

Stiles didn't regret what he did, he'd do it again if it meant saving his team. So what if it he also was trying to prove he was strong enough and so what if he got hurt while doing so. . 

Melissa tried to comfort him but he kindly asked her to give him some time alone.

“Of course sweetie”, she smiled before adding, “ but don't shut everyone out and if you do at least don't shut Derek out he's been here every single day and he wouldn't let anyone else stay with you”, Stiles lifts an eyebrow in question, “we don't get it either but just talk to him”  
She leans in kissing him on the forehead and leaving him to his thoughts

Derek pokes his head into the room and walks in seeing no one else is present  
“Where did you go?”  
“To call Melissa, I think the pleasantries and greetings could have waited until she made sure you were fine”  
“Ok  
“Ok?”  
“Yeah ok, thanks”  
“I'm sorry”  
“You heard?”  
“Yeah”  
“So much for a guaranteed spot on this team”  
“No one has that not even Chris”  
“This is such bullshit”  
“No it's not”  
“You agree with him”  
“Not with everything, it's just you shouldn't have gone out there alone”  
“Whatever”, he pouts

There was a moment of deafening silence until it finally killed Stiles ears

“So I've been told I've been asleep for a month”  
“Yeah four weeks”  
“I was also told you were her for all of those weeks each and every single day”  
“I might have been”  
“Why?”  
“Because it was my fault you were in a coma in the first place”  
“How so?”  
“I guess I put It in your mind that you were weak”  
“Yeah you did”, Derek looks at the floor ashamed, “but you didn't make me take DarkStar one on one so you can't blame yourself for this”  
“But I can blame myself for what I said to you two months backs”, Stiles looked away when we realized what Derek was talking about  
“No, you wouldn't have said what you said if you didn't mean it”  
“But I didn't”, Derek holds Stiles gaze not letting him look away  
“I don't even know if I believe anything you say anymore”  
“Well I'm not lying”  
“Then tell me why you lied in the first place, why you said the things you said?”  
“I don't know”  
“Were you trying to hurt me?”  
“No!”  
“Then why Derek!?”  
“Because you scared me!”, Derek yells turning his back to Stiles  
“I scared you? Me?”  
“Yes”  
“How?”  
“Because the last time I felt this way, they were taken away from me”, he says looking at the floor to hide his watery eyes, “and considering the line of work we do, it could happen again”  
“It could happen even if both thing happened between us”  
“I know”  
“It could happen even if the person of your affection was normal”  
“I know!”  
“But it's not, it's me”, he's says lifting his hand to caress Derek's cheek and stepping closer to Derek until they're a feet away, “so don't you think that if I have you by my side with your invulnerability and your strength, don't you think I'd last longer on this earth?”  
“I don't know… Maybe”  
“How about this, if I promise not to kill myself recklessly, you'll give whatever this is”, Stiles says motioning back and forth between them, “a chance”

He finished by leaning in and pecking Derek on the lips 

“Ok”, Derek replied   
“Ok?”  
“Yeah”  
“Ok, good”

“By the way, Chris appointed me your babysitter”  
“What!? Chris had literally just left the room when you came in”  
“Nope, Melissa was talking to you, while Chris was talking to me”  
“I don't need a babysitter”  
“I know”, he leans in kissing Stiles forehead, “don't think of it as babysitting”  
“Oh yeah, what should I think of it as”  
“I don’t know, multiple dates”  
“multiple dates?”  
“yeah, it’ll be fun”  
“I don’t like this”  
“what?”  
“you, being nice”  
“well I’ve seen the error of my ways”  
“ok seriously stop”  
“shut up and go to sleep Stiles”, Derek says getting up from the bed and heading to the door  
“What no good night kiss?”, Stiles pouts  
“goodnight Stiles”, Derek replies leaving 

 

It’s been a month and Stiles was still off the team. Chris and the board of directors of the Oblivion Corps were trying to determine what was the best way to proceed, whatever that meant Stiles thought. He didn’t really what happened, he was kind of grateful for the constant peace and tranquility that not going on missions brought. Have Derek as a “babysitter” wasn’t that bad of a catch either.  
He and Derek had been doing what ever it is you call what they’re doing for the entire time to. Derek didn’t seem to mind the absence of missions either. They would still hangout with the team, have movie night and that sort of stuff. This whole absence from being a member on the team got Stiles thinking, thinking that it wasn’t so bad to have a close to normal life. Just him and Derek and whatever they felt like doing. 

Today Stiles and Derek were outside and taking advantage that the headquarters was located on the pacific coast beach. They walked down to the shore and starred out into the horizon. Derek sat down and stiles sat between his legs both of them facing the ocean. Derek put his arms around and hugged him into his chest so that Stiles back was resting against Derek’s chest.

“so can I ask a question?, one that always been on my mind”  
“is that the question?”, Stiles asks with a sly smile, “im joking, shoot”  
“So when your magic, who do you talk to?”, Derek asks  
“What do you mean?”  
“Yeah, you say “give me” or “help me” when you cast spells, I mean there backwards but I managed to make out a few word here an there”  
“Clever boy you are”, Stiles says giving Derek a cheeky smile, Derek glares at him  
“His name is Watarü”  
“Watarü?”  
“Yeah, you could say he's like the Sorcerer Supreme from our universe”  
“Sorcerer Supreme?”  
“Yeah! Don't you read comics”  
“No”  
“I'm done, go drink bleach!”  
“That's very rude Stiles”  
“Have you met me?”  
“Sadly”  
“and I don't talk to, I plead there's a certain level of respect you have to have towards Watarü, he has to know you need him, that's why spoken spells are the strongest kind but are the most critiqued because they leave you the most vulnerable if it's the only kind you know”  
“Why?”  
“Because anyone can gape or cover your mouth”  
“Gape, really? Way to sexualize everything Stiles”  
“What!? It was the only thing I could think of”  
“I bet it was”

There was a little pause before Derek asked Stiles   
“So was I really just ok or you know was I the best you've had?, and be honest”  
“Well considering you were my first, I'd say it was the best”  
“Wait! Your first?”, Derek questions   
“Yeah, I thought you knew”  
“No! I didn't, I wouldn't have rammed into you knowing it was your first time, Jesus Stiles why didn't you tell me!?”  
“Well I thought you knew, either way, no harm no fowl”  
“No that's a huge fowl on my part”  
“Derek,can you please stop you didn't know, can you stop blaming yourself for everything”, Derek knew what else he meant by, everything  
“Ok fine but I say we do it again and I'll show you how a real first time is suppose to be”  
“Nice try”  
“So what was your first time like?”  
“My first time?, well let me see if I can remember”, Derek says rubbing his beard, “It was in a tree house that my dad built out on the preserve, I set up lights everywhere and a small air mattress with rose peddles everywhere and it was midnight… I think”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah”  
“Like your not lying to me?”  
“No Stiles”  
“Oh my god Derek Hale is a hopeless romantic!!”  
“I mean it wasn't that romantic now that I think about it”  
“Liar!”  
“I'd do so many things differently now”  
“I don't see what'll top childhood treehouse sex but if it does, I'll let you put a ring on it”, he says sticking his hand in Derek's face and pointing to his ring finger. Derek grabs his hand and kisses the top of it  
“it’d be my pleasure”, Derek says leaving him speechless  
“but for now I’m content with just being able to hold your hand while we lay here”, he says intertwining their fingers together 

They remained silent as the sun went down into the horizon.

“Yeah”, Stiles thought, he could definitely get used to this.


	7. Let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles makes some life changing decicions and og h my good Teen Wolf is back and all the feels are just to much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol but yeah enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Man its so hot today, ok well its not as hot as most places but you Californians and their need to complain about the weather. Anyways I hope you enjoy, mistakes are my own. Thanks for the kudos they really are a motivation to post faster and better chapters. So keep leaving those kudos lol love you all, enjoy!!!! <3 ( ˘ ³˘)

There was a small breeze late at night. The stars were shinning and the moon was as big as its ever been in the black sky. The water calmly swayed reaching its usual point of return. Derek and Stiles remained asleep on the beach, Stiles laying his head on Derek’s arm while Derek held him. The Water managed to reach Derek’s feet startling him awake and waking Stiles up with him

“Sorry, the water woke me”  
“It’s ok, we fell asleep”  
“yeah we did”, he said smiling at Stiles  
“This was fun”  
“We’ll do it again”  
“will we?”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t we?  
“I don’t know, how much longer do you think Chris will take to either reinstate me or kick me off the team?”  
“he’s not going to kick you off”  
“then he wouldn’t have taken this long Derek”  
“he’s just concerned is all”  
“I don’t know, to be honest Derek… I kinda want off anyways”  
“off? Off of what?”, Derek asked a little panicked thinking stiles was referring to their “relationship”  
“of the team”, he said playing with the sand in his hands, “ off of Oblivion Corps”  
“where is this coming from?”, Derek asked. Stiles looks up at him and then away and into the night sky  
“Stiles?”, Derek pushes  
“the sky looks so pretty tonight, well pretty considering it’s the Californian sky”, he looks back at Derek and continues, “I don’t know, I thought that this was it, the team but this past month has been amazing”  
“I know, I feel the same way but we’ll still have this of we…”, Derek tries but Stiles cuts him off  
“I don’t want to be on the team anymore, I like being normal and not having to be at the beck and call of every single call for help”, he says a little louder. He continues  
“I know it sounds selfish but for the first time in my life I’ve been happy Derek, with you”  
“I have to but…”, Stiles cuts him off  
“I’ve made up my mind Derek and its not changing, I need time away from here… we need time away from here”, he says grabbing Derek’s hand and holding it  
“I can’t leave Stiles”  
“yes you can, they’ve been doing fine without us, Malia has taken over my place as the magic user and Parrish yours”, Stiles says trying to get Derek to agree with him  
“I know but that’s only temporary”  
“I’m leaving whether or not Chris let’s me back on the team  
“will you still leave weather or not I come with you?”, he asks a little saddened

After a few seconds Stiles answers yes.

“fine”, Derek get up from the sand and starts to walk away towards the direction of their headquarter. Stiles doesn’t try to stop him, there’s no point. He won’t guilt or force Derek into coming as much as he could, as much as he wanted to. Messing with someone’s freewill was something Stiles swore he’d never do. He had to do what was best for himself and so did Derek. Just as fast as it took for Derek and himself to get together, it was just as fast if not quicker loosing . He was being selfish but it was time to start thinking about what he wanted for once. 

 

The next day Stiles decides to see Chris, instead of waiting for Chris to finally call him. He entered his office, Chris was reading over some papers on his desk. Stiles sat in one of the chairs facing Chris  
“Stiles, what do you want?”  
“nothing actually”  
“ok so why are you here, I haven’t decided yet”  
“ I didn’t come here for that and frankly I don’t care”, Chris looked confused now  
“I came here to return this”, Stiles said picking up a box and sliding it over the table towards Chris. Chris hadn’t noticed the box when he came in  
“what is it?”, he said opening it  
“my uniform”  
“what are talking about”, Chris says rubbing his hand over the uniform  
“I’m returning it, I will no longer need it because I no longer wish to be a part of the team”  
“is some lame attempt to get me to reinstate you?”  
“no sir it is not”  
“I’m formally turning in my resignation”, it takes a moment for Chris actually process what Stiles had said  
“but why”, he asks, “this team was all you ever wanted to be part of”  
“I did”  
“then what’s changed?”, he asks Stiles  
“Me”, he replies while heading out the room.

 

A few hours later he there’s a frantic knock on his door  
“Come in its open”, he yells. The door opens and in comes Scott rushing to embrace Stiles  
“Scott what are you doing? Let go of me”  
“no Stiles, what are you thinking, quitting, leaving!!?”  
“I have to Scott”  
“why?”  
“I’m doing it for me”, Scott seems to settle a little at those words  
“Explain”  
“I need time alone, to think about myself and the type of life I want to have in the future, maybe I made a mistake on joining this team Scotty”  
“you don’t really think that, you’ve saved people countless of people I know you don’t regret that”  
“no not that of course I don’t, I love helping people but its time I help myself”  
“and leaving is going to solve that?  
“Yes, maybe, I don’t know I guess we’ll see”, Scott gives him an unassured look  
“What did Derek say?”  
“he’s not happy, I asked him to come along but he said no”  
“Stilesssssssss”, Scott whines, “why haven’t you asked me? We’re best bros”  
“because I know you can’t leave behind the team, Kira, Isaac, anyone of them”  
“but you can?”  
“its not about leaving anyone behind”  
“then what is it about?”, Scott asks  
“finding who I want to be”, Scott seemed to have gotten it but if he didn’t he didn’t say anything  
“ok, but you will call me or facetime me everyday to let me know how you are and make sure your safe”  
“I will Scotty, I promise you”  
“Hakuna Matata?”  
“Hakuna Matata”, Stiles says back laughing and almost in tear, he gives Scott a hug and Scott returns it along with a kiss on his forehead  
“you’ll come back, even if its not to stay?”, Scott asks  
“Of course”  
“are you going to say bye to the others”  
“no, I don’t think I’ll be able to leave”, he answers 

 

Stiles is in the WormRoom and setting in the coordinates of his chosen location. He’s taking advantage that Lydia isn’t in here. As he’s setting there is a voice next to his ear.  
“I heard they have nice weather this time of year”, its Jordan  
“Yeah, my mother loved it there”  
“a beautiful place for a beautiful woman, and guy”, Stiles blushes thanking the fact that he’s not facing him  
“we never did have that date”, Jordan states  
“maybe if I come back”, he knows its not nice to lead someone on but its only flirting  
“I’m a realist Stilinki, I know when a guy doesn’t want me”  
“its not that I don’t”  
“I know, you and Derek”  
“yeah… me and Derek”  
“its ok, I’m just glad I even got you to agree to go in a date with me, it’s quite an ego boost”  
“technically Lydia did”  
“you wound me”, Parrish says clutching his heart. Stiles laughs and turns around to face him  
“Can I ask you for a favor?”  
“of course, anything?  
“Can you watch my dad for me?”  
“he’s a grown man Stiles”  
“I know but it’d help me sleep easier if I knew a strong macho man was looking out for him”  
“well I guess if you put like that I have to agree”  
“thank you Jordan”, Stiles steps closer embracing him and giving him a light kiss on the cheek  
“well now I have to”, Jordan jokes. Stiles laughed pulling away. He heads to the Wormhole that’s formed but stops when he feels a pair of eyes on him, he turns around, its Derek and everyone on his team. He locks eyes with every single one of them and smiles at all of them. Lastly he looks at Derek and gives him a small smile and a light wave of goodbye. 

He walks through the Wormhole.

 

Yeah, Nova Scotia had beautiful weather he concurred after exiting from the Wormhole. The sun was shinning the perfect amount of sunlight to warm your body. The light ocean breeze cooling your body off at the same time. The patches of long grass on small sand dunes waving in the air. He really did miss this place.

He walks up a small hill to get to a small cottage that rested on a cliff no more that thirty feet above the ocean. The small cottage was his family’s summer home but was never used again after his mother died. He and his father never felt like going after she passed away. He never actually set foot on Nova Scotia after his mother died, to many painful memories. Here he was though, standing a feet away from the front the door.

He reaches for the handle slowly turning it, the door slowly creaks open.

The first thing he notice’s is the smell, like home. He walks. Deeper into the house and sees its completely unchanged. He sees the pictures on the wall, pictures of his family when they were happy.  
Its strange to be back here, to see everything that once was the source of happiness for them at one point was now just a forgotten memory lost with so many others.

He set his things down in the living room couch. He walked out through the balcony doors that led to a board walk out into the ocean. As he walked the end of the boardwalk he looked out into the sea, so blue so beautiful. He could live here, he could live here for the rest of his life… alone.


	8. Apples are the new Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good doctors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry I have not posted. It's been crazy recently and honestly I'm so sorry. I wrote this I know it's not very long but I promise the next one will be longer and I have a set day of this Saturday so in three days it will be up. I hope you enjoy this one though. Love ya'll so much!!! <3

There's an apple tree in the backward. He doesn't remember it being there when he came with his parents. Apples were his favorite fruit as a child, he had an odd relationship with them. His mother had grown an apple tree in their backyard when he was a child and it suddenly clicked why there was an apple tree here too. He stared at it, not really sure if he wanted to pick the apples and disturb its beauty, but he did. He took a bite and Ashe expected they tasted exactly like the ones from the old tree. His mother was gone but not completely. He wondered how the tree grew so strong with no one to look after it. He sat down with his back resting on the tree. 

He stared out into the sea and felt a wave of content roll of him. This is what he had been looking for, peace and a sense of normalcy. He did however hate the fact that the one person he wanted here with him did not want to be here. He was being selfish when he asked Derek to come with him but he thought maybe Derek wanted this too. The days they had spent getting to know one another on an intimate level were amazing but they secede to have any power over Derek's feelings. Being lonely was not a feeling Stiles was new to, he just didn't realize it would come around again so quickly. On days like these he wished he could see her one last time, her apple tree would just have to do for now. He didn't want anything to happen to her tree so he cast a protection spell over it

"SA GNOL SA I EVIL ON MRAH LLIW EMOC OT SIHT EERT, EW LLIW TCETORP TI THIW LLA RUO TGHIM", a streak of purple light escaped Stiles chest and entered the tree. A single tear rolled down stiles cheek and swept away by a strong blast of air that seemed to abnormal to be caused by the ocean breeze. Stiles looked up and in the distant he saw a wave approaching the shore. He quickly formed a shield around him and his house. The wave hit the shore but only to be stopped by Stiles' shield. When the water subsided it reveled three people in a line formation staring him. He removed the shield from the house and only surrounded himself making the shield ten times stronger. 

"Who are you?, this is private property", he yelled  
"I did not know that the beach could belonged to someone"  
"Well yeah buddy, this beach does"  
"My apologizes, I request permission to stand on your beach"  
"What do you want?"  
"Our masters wish to see you"  
"Your masters? I don't even know you guys much less your masters"  
"Pardon the lack of introduction", he says bowing

"My name is Theo, this is Tracy", he directs his body to the girl on his right, "she has the power of electricity, she's able to produce enough energy to become it and manipulate it, as well as being able to paralyze ones body", Tracy smile at him and bows, "and this is Donovan", he direct his body to the boy on his left, "he has the ability to go Berserk or catatonic if you will, nothing can hurt him in that state and he also is able to absorb energy", he direct his body back to Stiles, "and I myself have the ability of Kinetic Energy, the more I am hurt the stronger I become, it is a pleasure to finally meet you", Stiles likes weird, he is weird himself but this was just bizarre. 

"Why would you reveal your powers?", Stiles asks  
"It's only fair, we know your abilities", he smirks, "besides I'm pretty certain you already casted a detection spell, am I right?", Theo asks still smirking.  
"Yes you are"  
"Precisely, so will you accompany us back to our homeland?"  
"No", Donovan and Stacy began to advance towards Stiles but Theo held them back. He turned to them and spoke  
"Leave"  
"But Theo...", he cut them off  
"I will handle this, you can tell the good doctors so", they hesitated for a moment and left back over the ocean  
"You can handle this, you can't handle none of this", Stiles said shaking his hips. Theo just starred at him as if he was a weird creature he's never encountered, he probably was  
"I'm sure"  
"Looks I already said no, so there's nothing to talk about"  
"Stiles if you would just take a moment and listen to what I have to say, maybe it could change your mind"  
"Really that's what your going with, no attacking, no fighting?", Stiles asks  
"I know I am not capable of defeating you, a wise opponent knows how to choose his battles", Theo answers  
"Oh uh well yeah lol, ok fine but I'm not saying yes or making any promises"  
"That's fine"


	9. Strange ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically explains a lot of everything, just one huge conversation between Stiles and Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but better late than never. Thank you for those of you who are still reading this. I love you and really hope you enjoy this chapter cause I really enjoyed writing it!!! :)

Stiles stares at Theo from across the couch, Theo stares back at Stiles from his couch across the coffee table. 

"Do you want anything to drink?", Stiles asks trying to break the awkward silence   
"No I'm fine thanks you", Theo declines  
"Sure", Stiles begins to look around the room to distract himself from blurting out questions  
"Your powers, how well do you control them?", Theo finally spoke  
"Well enough, I guess", Stiles answers  
"How well?", Theo pushes  
"Enough to know I could have taken the three of you out if I wanted to", Stiles smirks  
"And I don't doubt it", Theo replies, making Stiles all the bit more confused now  
"Why are you here?", Stiles asks   
"I was sent here by The Doctors"  
"The Doctors? Your going to have to elaborate seeing that I know nothing about "The Doctors", so explain", he says give Theo a pointed look   
"They're not good guys but there not bad guys, you could say they're neutral, if they have a vision they stop at nothing to see it become a reality it may not be in everyone's interest at times but on other occasion, several other occasions they have help the world in more than one way", he explains  
"They sound like they feel entitled", Stiles states rolling his eyes  
"I can assure you that is not the case", Theo tries to defend   
"So If I say no to meeting them what then are you going to force me to go?", Theo doesn't answer 

"Exactly, I'm not just going to bow down because some Doctors feel like they demand I see them I don't care what vision they have with me in it, I'm here alone, secluded from my friends and family because I want to peace for once in my life"  
"Please just let me explain why they need you, why the world needs you", Theo asks   
"Oh please don't give me none of that "the world needs you" bullshit I've heard it all a million times"  
"Just let me explain their vision?", he asks again  
"Go ahead but it won't change my mind"  
"Very well, sorcery, magicka, witchcraft, your powers can be categorized under those names but you are more that you are the very excistence of pure energy, your mother was the same and she passed it down to you, you are an interdenominational being, someone who care very well shape the planet with simple words and thoughts of you wanted to, you can very well erase a race if you wanted to, your powers are so vast and powerful that you don't need to ask anyone to lend them your strength, you don't need Watarü, your mother did not and neither will you", Theo stops to let Stiles process what he just said  
"How do you know so much about my mother", Stiles asks   
"I only know what The Doctors have told me"  
"Then they know nothing", Stiles says annoyed   
"They know a lot", Theo states  
"All magical beings need Watarü", he explains  
"That is true, but your mother surpassed him", Theo says matter of a fact  
"That's impossible", Stiles says flabbergasted   
"And yet a reality"  
"How?", Stiles asks  
"No one knows"  
"I thought you said your precious doctors knew a lot"  
"Indeed but not everything, your mother did not go around boasting yet every magical being knew she had done it", he explains  
"I'm not my mother and I still need and respect Watarü, so I will not go around trying to be a force more powerful that him"  
"Oh but Stiles you already are, and he  
knows it, let's just say for example, he's the Ancient One and you are now the Sorcerer Supreme and we all know that Dr. Strange surpassed the Ancient One"  
"As cool as it is that your referring to me as Doctor Strange and how incredibly and oddly turned on I am that you know about them, does not change the fact that will not disrespect Watarü in believing myself so", he states  
"Alright I respect that now let me continue, The Doctors along with your help see a world were everyone is a AlphaHuman, not just us selected few but everyone in existence and everyone to come", finally explains their vision.

Stiles doesn't really know what to think of this idiotic plan other that well it's an idiotic plan, one that has the these doctors trying to play God and toy with the life's a billions of people. No one had the right to decide someone's fate for them, which exactly what these so called Doctors are trying to do to humanity and to Stiles.

"Who are they to decide wether or not someone wants to be an AlphaHuman?, not everyone wants to be like us and not everyone should be like us", he says  
"Do you believe yourself above everyone because you are one Stiles?", Theo asks  
"No, but I do believe that not everyone would use their powers like I do, to help people to protect people"  
"Then your saying they should get to choose?"  
"Obviously"  
"So your saying, people wouldn't choose to be AlphaHumans? You think they won't want to be freed from diseases and easy deaths?"  
"We are not immortal"  
"No but we do have heightened senses and stronger bodies, we are less prone to death"  
"and we have powers, powers that if a reality where everyone on the planet had superpowers, there would be no telling what kind of new criminals would surface"  
"And no telling what kind of society advancements there could be because of that"  
"Or destruction of global proportions!"  
"Perhaps there would be higher criminal activity but there would also be more people wanting to help and better the planet", he defends  
"Look, Theo the bottom line is that I'm not helping you people, it's a nice sentiment of wanting to better the world but this is not the way to do it", Stiles says  
"It's not a sentiment, it will be a reality, this will happen with your consent or not", Theo states  
"Really and if what you told me about surpassing Watarü is true, how exactly do you plan on making me help you, huh?", Stiles asks

Theo only looks at him and gives him a smile that reaches ear to ear,  
"Do you know what kind of power it implies to have surpassed Watarü?, what kind of power your mother had?"  
"No and I don't care"  
"But you should, your mother had the power to change reality itself, to manipulate it to her desire, do you know what kind of things you could do with that powers, you will literally be able to make it a reality to have your mother by your side again, to bring her from the dead, but the only way you'll be able to unlock your 8th gate is through The Doctors", Theo says.

Stiles knew that this was to good to be true, they had to have a way to pull him in. He did not however expect this, kidnappings and things of the sort yes, not this though. Not the chance to have his mother back, not his mothers life as a bargaining chip. 

He needed help.


	10. You,Me & The Apple Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More in-depth conversations that move the plot along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two chapters in a row! In the long break I took I really thought of a good plot to this story, cause honestly I was winging it! No more though, I have it down!

Theo had finally left but not without stating that he'd be back in a week to take Stiles back with him. If Theo really thought that Stiles was going going to be bullied like that, he was highly mistaken. Stiles knew he couldn't handle this on his own and as much as it killed him he called the one person he knew would help him.

Yes, Derek.

Stiles went and sat under his mothers apple tree, and began to meditate. He scoured the earth for Derek until he found him and made a telepathic connection. Derek appeared in front of him as a magical hologram

"Stiles?", Derek says confused  
"Yeah, hey", he responds awkwardly  
"Is everything ok?", Derek asks  
"No"  
"Are you hurt? Are you in trouble? what's wrong!?"  
"I'm not hurt, I am however in trouble, there are some wacko scientists that have some crazy vision of a world where everyone is an AlphaHuman"  
"And what does that have to do with you an why did you contact me and not Chris?", maybe Derek was a little more mad than he thought, Stiles thinks  
"Your right, sorry for bothering you", he says dryly  
"No!, look I'm sorry, what do you need? Do you need me there? I'll he's put now"  
"You don't have to Derek, your right I shouldn't try to handle this on my own, I'll call Chris"  
"I'm heading to a warp beam now"  
"Derek you don't ha..."  
"I'll see you in a bit Stiles"  
Stiles looses his connection and is left staring at the ocean.

When Derek arrives Stiles is still sitting under the tree. Derek sits in front of him, facing each other.

"What's wrong?"  
"My mother is stronger than Watarü"  
"I thought no one was"  
"I did too but apparently, I am too"  
"What!?, how do you know?"  
"It's complicated and I don't even know if I should believe it or not but a part of wants to believe my mother was something great and that just maybe I can too"  
"Stiles you are great, your amazing"  
"Your my... Friend, your obligated to say that"  
"No Stiles, I'm your teammate and hands down you are the strongest AlphaHuman I know exists"  
"Yeah, that you know exist"  
"So your agreeing with me? You think your the strongest?"  
"No, I'm just playing with the idea"  
"So what now"  
"Well this guy named Theo is suppose to take me to the scientist, they call themselves The Doctors and supposably they can help me break my 8th gate"  
"And your 5th and your 6th and 7th"  
"Obviously"  
"Your not going are you?"  
"Of course not, this Theo guy is pretty certain he can make me"  
"By force?"  
"Yeah"  
"Like Hell!", Derek exclaimed. Stiles had to smile at that because he felt a small wave of protectiveness rolling off him.  
"I mean, he seemed really sure of himself or them"  
"Well I'm really sure that The Oblivion Corps can handle some mean'Ol doctors"  
"That's true"  
"But?"  
"Maybe I should go, scope them out meet them and then teleport out of things go south"  
"Stiles! Things have gone way south, they threatened to kidnap you!"  
"I know but..."  
"No Stiles, there are no more, buts, an I know you wanted a break from all of this but maybe, maybe this is your normal life"  
"You think being threatened on the daily is a normal life"  
"No Stiles, maybe saving the world is your normal"

Huh? Maybe Derek maybe slightly had a point, some people get shot at every other day, some people fight fires every other day, he saves the world pretty much every other day. It was it wrong of him to feel tired of doing it, probably. He honestly couldn't imagine his life any other way. He missed his team. He missed his home. He missed Derek.

"Your right"  
"Just like that"  
"Just like that"  
"Ok, good", Derek said in a no nonsense type of voice  
"Besides it was getting pretty lonely up here all on my own", without you, is what Stiles really wanted to say but he wasn't sure where he and Derek stood relationship wise after he had left.  
"Just you and an apple tree"  
"Yeah just me and my apple tree", he says looking up towards the crown of the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not fishing for compliments but I really would appreciate comments cause I don't know if y'all are enjoying this story or not but thank you for the kudos those are really motivative too, I love you guys!!!!


	11. Elysium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles seeks out the wisest magical being known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!, new chapter! It's moving along, I'm really enjoying writing this!! Hope you all are enjoying reading!!

"So what's next?", Derek says looking at Stiles expecting him actually have an answer. That's why he called Derek in the first place, to help figure out what was next. 

"I don't know", Stiles replies  
"I think we should head back to headquarters, maybe Lyds has some info, maybe she's heard about these Doctors", Derek's says  
"Yeah, that's actually a good idea"  
"I tend to have those", Derek defends  
"Mhmmmm sure", Stiles says teasingly   
"Ok, I'll open a warp beam"  
"Nah dude, Magika!", Stiles exclaims with jazz hands  
"God no! I always get sick when you teleport us", Derek whines   
"Tough, now hold my hands", he really didn't need Derek to hold his hands it was more for his personal enjoyment.

Derek slowly reluctantly takes Stiles hands in his.

In flash of red light they are no longer in front of the apple tree but inside the headquarters training room.

"I think I'm going to be sick", Derek says getting into a crouch while holding his stomach  
"Oh how splendid, the Training Room, so many beautiful memories here", Stiles says sarcastically  
"You know they are", Derek says smug from the floor   
"Yeah no, your right punching you the face was a beautiful memory", Stiles retorts with a huge grin walking away.

Stiles and Derek head to a room the team refers to as the Red Room, knowing Lydia is always in there. It's where Lydia provides the to team with up-to-the-minute espionage and intel, as well as coordination and organization on mission.

"Your back", is the first thing Lydia says when they enter  
"Yuppers", Stiles exclaims   
"Lasted longer than I thought", Lydia claims  
"Gee, thanks?", Stiles replies   
"How was Nova Scotia?", she asks  
"How did you... Nevermind I forget you know everything"  
"Exactly", she agrees   
"We need your help, do you anything on some scientists that call themselves The Doctors?", Stiles asks  
"Of course, crazy nut jobs that believe themselves above the law"  
"Do you know where they are?", Derek asks  
"No, no one does, the last time they were spotted was about a year ago and that was only to kill off one of their failed experiments, they didn't even raise a finger, just with a blink of an eye the guy blew up into millions of chunks across Time Square"  
"A year ago? Jesus, I wouldn't even be able to trace them telepathically"  
"You traced me easy enough", Derek states  
"Yeah but I knew where to look and we have a connection, I could find anyone on the team too, but these guys I've never been in they're presence much less have a link with them"  
"Why exactly would you want to find these guys Stiles", Lydia finally asks confused   
"It's complicated", is all he says   
"Then show me", saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

So he did

He linked their minds. He showed her when the three stooges arrived at the beach, when the other two left and the conversation he had with Theo.

"This Theo guy sounds annoying", Lydia says  
"He is"  
"I mean you left, how's he gonna find you now?", Lydia asks  
"I don't know but he sounded pretty sure of himself that he would"  
"Well I don't think he'll come here", Derek adds  
"He will, they will, in the previous encounters they seem to do whatever they want to in order to achieve their goal, even if it mean killing someone, I don't think they're going to care where you are even if it's here"  
"Then maybe I shouldn't be here, putting everyone in danger like this"  
"I think the best place for you to be is here", Lydia states  
"Yeah Stiles, everyone in this building will fight for you", Derek adds  
"There are student here, teenagers who don't have full control of their powers, we can't put them at risk"  
"If it comes down to it we can warp them out to a safe location"  
"I don't know Lyds", Stiles says unsure

"She's right Stiles, the newbies will be fine, your staying here", Chris says out of the blue walking towards them  
"Is that an order Chris?", Stiles mocks  
"Yes", he replies with smile playing on his lips   
"It's good to see you", Stiles says giving the man a hug. When they pull away Stiles asks  
"So how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough that's for dam sure, these bastards think they can threaten one of ours and the world all together and get away with it, ever my cold, pale and pasty body", Chris says   
"Ok then I think we're all know what we have to do?", Derek asks

"Training Montage!?", Stiles yells while the others groaned in unison.

 

The rest of the team all embraced Stiles in one huge group hug, even Boyd. Quickly after the hug they all proceeded to give him bruises for even leaving in the first place. He links their minds all together and shows them their current predicament. Then Chris informs them they'll be on none stop training routine, along with every other team in headquarters. They all groan in unison too. 

They had week before Theo came looking for Stiles. They were pretty sure he'd come here and that he wouldn't come alone. One thing Stiles didn't understand was, why The Doctors would only send three teenagers to bring in Stiles, if they claimed Stiles was stronger than Watarü, then why only send three?. Then again Theo did say he was only that strong if he opened his eighth gate and that only way to achieve that was through The Doctors apparently.

He needed help, magical help. The only person who could help with this was Deaton and the only place he could find him was in Elysium.

THE NORTH POLE

Created by Watarü and kept by Deaton, Elysium is a magical realm located in the North Pole. It's purpose was to provide magical beings a safe haven and a place to find answers. 

The Team was currently in their airship hovering above the North Pole.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come?", Derek asked one last time sounding all toddler like  
"Yes Derek I'm sure and besides you wouldn't be able to enter Elysium even if you did", that makes Derek pout  
"But I'll contact you as soon as I find it and I'll be safe, I promise", he says giving Derek a hug   
"Ok fine", he says finally giving up 

They open the hatchet door and Stiles levitates himself down onto the snow. He waves his team goodbye and then they're off in a blast. 

Stiles sets off and prays he finds Elysium before his toes freeze off.


End file.
